Don't Get Me Started
by TheAlexis
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. A bitter and alone Bonnie talks to Damon.


**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this…review lovelies ;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't get me started,<em>

_It's easier to take it off than the put it on._

_Don't get me started,_

_You don't know what you've got 'till it's nearly gone…"_

_Started by Candice (Accola)_

* * *

><p>Today is a bad day for Bonnie.<p>

The reason for that could partially be because her alarm clock died this morning and she woke up half an hour later than she originally planned to, ended up slipping in the shower, and stumbled down the staircase. Or it could be because her math teacher gave her back the test they had taken a few days back and Bonnie had failed it big time. _That bitch never liked me. _Or maybe it has to do with the fact that Valentine's Day is just around the corner, three days, to be exact. And girls are walking around with roses in their hands, making a big deal of admiring them; or holding hands with their boyfriends and kissing them lots—_get a room_; or carrying around those huge stuffed bears, the ones that you can never seem to fit through normal-sized doors. Either way, they're being all, _"Look at me, I'm in a relationship!"_ or _"Isn't my boyfriend the sweetest?"_ and Bonnie hates it.

Not that she's going to admit it to anyone.

People are handing out flyers for the upcoming Valentine's Day dance. _This school holds too many dances. _Bonnie reads the words, 'come with that special someone of yours' at the bottom of the flyer and it reminds her of the fact that she doesn't have a date. Nor, does she have a special someone. _Flying solo, it is._

* * *

><p>That night, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie gather around in Caroline's bedroom. Elena is chewing on a slice of slightly-burnt pepperoni pizza that they ordered a few hours ago (and had arrived under thirty minutes!) while intently watching an episode of Glee. Bonnie is devouring a small tub of Ben &amp; Jerry's brownie-flavored ice cream because she really has no guy to impress any time soon and gaining a little weight can't do much harm. Caroline flips through the new issue of Seventeen with Demi Lovato on the cover while digging into the box of chocolates that Matt gave her (Tyler had gone for the flowers).<p>

_Caroline basically has two guys falling headfirst for her. So does Elena—and they're brothers, closer than ex-best friends. I don't even get one. Greaaaat. _

"Okay, so don't you just love Finn and Rachel together?" Caroline asks as she bites into another piece of candy. "I mean, not only do they sound awesome together but their chemistry is off the charts."

"Speaking of chemistry," Elena begins with a spark added to her eyes (which automatically ensures that it can't end well), "Caroline and I were talking about setting you up with—"

Poor Elena never gets the opportunity to finish her sentence.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend," Bonnie lies as she takes another spoonful out of her Ben & Jerry's.

She doesn't know if she's a good liar or her friends are just gullible. Maybe they don't know what to believe anymore, which is more than a spot-on observation.

"Who said anything about boyfriend?" Caroline questions, quirking a brow. "It's not the '70s—you're single, Valentine's Day is coming up. Have a fling with a hot stranger and _not _regret it in the morning!" She smiles widely, being all proud of herself as if she's just given Bonnie the best advice in the world.

"Caroline, I'm not gonna hook up with some random guy. With my luck, it could be an evil vampire or someone Klaus compelled to take me down." _Because that's __**so **__going to happen._

"Fine, be that way," Caroline pouts and sticks her tongue out at Bonnie. The girls laugh. They tend to be normal like that. "Still, our guy could take you to the dance."

"Blind dates? Not my thing. And news flash, being single is okay."

She does stand by each and every word. It's just that she needs someone, anyone to take her mind off grimoires, spells, and Originals. doesn't seem like too much to ask for. _Clearly, the universe thinks differently._

"Fine, but the guy we had for you was hot," Elena sing-songs with a sly smile playing on her lips. She gives Bonnie a friendly shove on the shoulder.

"Hot would be an understatement. He's like frickin' Liam Payne, for crying out loud! So adorable." Caroline exclaims that Bonnie actually takes going on the blind date into consideration.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Elena whispers to Bonnie.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elena." _I'm being ridiculous enough for the both of us._

* * *

><p>Bonnie ends up deciding to not go on the date but she does turn on her charm during the Valentine's Dance held at the high school. She's dressed to the nines, in her white cocktail dress with an embellished neckline and lacquer red peep-toes. She lightly flirts with several guys as she sips her fruit punch that tastes like plastic. Dances with Stefan but it's short-lived because he really doesn't really dance, with the exception of Elena and Caroline. Her dance with Matt is sweet, because they've been friends since forever and he's basically one of her best friends who she can talk about anything with. She dances with Tyler too, but it's pretty quiet. They don't know each other that well but Tyler did have a crush on her back in the seventh grade. <em>That was an awkward year. <em>

Jeremy comes up to her, and it catches her off guard because he rarely goes to school dances when no one is forcing him to. They haven't really talked that much since the breakup and even when they did, it was incredibly uncomfortable. _("Hey Bonnie, how've you been?" "Oh, good. You?" "Good, that's good. Uh, yeah, I've been fine." "…Cool." "It is." "Yep.")_

"You look great," he says with a grin. His grin was always cute.

"So do you," she replies after a while of gathering herself together. "You're attending a school dance?"

"There's this girl I've been trying to impress…" he confesses sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. It's a big '_ohhhhh_' moment where's she's hit with realization.

"Well, I hope things work out between you two," Bonnie responds honestly. It takes too much energy out of her to be frustrated with him and not forgive him for what he did. That's not who she is. The Bonnie Bennett everyone is familiar with is the resident best friend who's loyal and innocent and nice. Life's too short to hold a grudge. _Especially when an Original can come at you at any second._

"Yeah, yeah. Me too," he concurs with a glint of happiness shining in his warm brown eyes. She never saw that when he was with her. Some things happen for the best but it's so damn difficult to get over one of the best relationships you've ever had. "So what about you? Any guys?" _Thanks for reminding me._

"Maybe in the future."

"Anyone would be lucky to have you," he says. That's nice. It makes her day.

She envelopes him in a hug because that's the friendly thing to do and that's what they are now. _Friends. _Secretly, she prefers the term 'acquaintances' because she and Jeremy don't feel like friends. She's over him. She's just not over what he did.

"Damon," Bonnie states as she notices him standing behind them.

"Evening," he says as Jeremy lets her go, moving his gaze from the teenage witch to the vampire again and again, as if there's something missing that he needs to find. Shaking his head, Jeremy walks off. _Déjà vu sucks._

Truth be told, she's a bit disappointed because she wanted to keep up her conversation with Jeremy and he just left. But the disappointment flies out of her as she feels Damon's stare on her. It's creepy. _Damon can be creepy sometimes._

"What?" she asks. It comes out all demanding and controlling. She's just used to talking to Damon that way that she does it effortlessly nowadays.

"Nothing. You and Gilbert getting back together?" he tosses back.

"Like that's gonna happen," she mumbles under her breath with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, no."

He nods as if he understands. She knows perfectly well that he doesn't even have the slightest bit clue. But it's nice that he's trying because that's uncharacteristic of him to do so. Damon crosses over to her and takes her hand, leading her back onto the dance floor. She reluctantly lets him because he _is _a great dancer and she's willing to admit that much.

"Good."

"Why?" she inquires with a level of suspicion in her tone. He twirls her around, making her laugh a little. It's nice to hear her laugh because it's not very common sound when she's around him. Not as much as the sound of fire sizzling or being put out.

"You can do better than him," he explains as if it's oh-so crystal clear.

"Hope so. Jeremy put me through hell after he cheated on me and as much as I want him back, I don't see us getting back together any time soon." She resists the strong urge to scoff.

_Except Jeremy was someone who put me first before others. Made me feel important and happy. Until the part where his ex-vampire-ghost-girlfriend came in and all-of-the-sudden replaced me. I'm always second choice. Sometimes third. Why? Don't get me started._

"Makes sense. With all that Klaus drama, you need someone you don't need to worry about. Someone who can keep up with you and be your occasional distraction. Someone who's your…equal."

_Great, I'll go on an online dating site. "Bonnie Bennett, 18 years old. Interested in: a supernatural guy who can take her mind off heavy topics and can look out for himself when an Original, practically invincible hybrid comes at him." I'm sure to get lots of matches._

He spins her around again and dips her down, shortly before bringing her back. The space between them has disclosed and they're only inches apart. You'd expect them to kiss at any minute now. Except neither of them are vulnerable enough to do that—plus, they're Bonnie and Damon. Damon's just gazing at her with his pale, impossibly-endless blue eyes. Sometimes Bonnie forgets how gorgeous he really is. But when she remembers, it's so much harder to hate him.

"You can do better than a lot of guys, Bonnie," he whispers into her ear. It's extremely strange to hear her name roll off his tongue. It sends shivers down her spine and she's wondering when Damon started to make her _this _nervous again. He's starting to make her heart really speed up. _Not a good idea when he can hear the racing. _She swallows hard, recovering quickly.

"Think so?"

"I know so." Her muddy jade eyes narrow into slits—Damon never ceases to surprise her. In the past, they've hated each other, they've tolerated each other, and even though they still stand on separate lines, those lines intersect sometimes. Even when the two lines cross…_Damon never compliments her._

"…Are you being nice, Damon?"

"Don't expect this to be an everyday thing, Bennett."

She's not sure if he's talking about the slight heart to heart or the lack of bickering. Whatever. She doesn't care. It doesn't even matter. Bonnie already knows that this is going to be the highlight of her night, anyway. As a smile tugs on the corners of her lips, she replies,

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Valentine's Day doesn't seem all that bad to her now.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't get me started,<em>

_It's harder to turn it off than to turn it on._

_Don't get me started,_

_It's easier to fall apart than keep holding on."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I rushed with this and it wasn't the direction I wanted to take it...but it's short and sweet :) For all you 'Bonnie and Damon' readers, an update will be coming soon, I've just been having some writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Started by Candice Accola. **

**XOXO,**

**Alexis**


End file.
